


There's always tomorrow

by AlternateEgo91



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Queen, F/M, Future Olicity, established olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateEgo91/pseuds/AlternateEgo91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Olicity drabble in which Oliver cannot keep his hands of their new baby girl. No plot, pure diabetic coma inducing fluff. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always tomorrow

His eyes slowly fluttered open from his spot in the beige rocking chair. His blurry sleep hazed vision finally cleared to show none other than the love of his life in his white terry cloth bathrobe. The robe practically hit her ankles. No many how many comfy, fluffy, Felicity sized robes he bought her, she insisted on stealing his, claiming that she liked that it smelled like him. Oliver personally thought she just liked seeing him in strut around the house in a towel, seeing as she never lost the opportunity to stare even after 2 years of marriage. She was leaning against their daughter’s crib giving him a disapproving look.

“Oliver, what did the doctor tell us? If we want her to start sleeping in her crib through the night, we can’t keep letting her sleep in our arms.”

He shot her a lazy grin and held out his hand to pull her to him. After a few seconds of pointed hesitation for emphasis, Felicity reached to grab his hand, her wedding ring glinting from the sunlight streaming through the window. He maneuvered the blond haired baby higher on his right so that Felicity could sit across his lap. He looked up at her, knowing any second her resolve would break. She shook her head, kissed him and then their still sleeping daughter. He wrapped his arms tighter around the two ladies that held his entire heart. Looking down at his world wrapped up in her light green blanket he replied finally, “There’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
